What Happens when a good show goes bad! ? ! ?
by Irish Terrier
Summary: What Happens when a good show goes bad....find out. (its rather funny!) ahh yeah...and its long...so dont expect it to be finished for a while!
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walk into school. Lizzie walks into Kate  
  
K: "Ooops sorry Lizzie, didn't see ya there, oh and by the way, nice outfit (pats her on the top of the head) NOT!!" (walks off)  
  
L: "God I hate her!"  
  
M: "Yeah, no one can be worse than Kate!"  
  
G: "You can say that again."  
  
M: "Ok, No one can be worse than."  
  
G: "Shut up Miranda, I didn't REALLY want you to say it again."  
  
L: "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS BOTH SHUT UP AND LOOK OVER THERE..WHO IS THAT??" (points to Jackie)  
  
G: "I don't know, but she's hot!"  
  
M: (slaps Gordo) "Did you just call me fat?"  
  
G: "Uhhhh no.well I wonder who she is"  
  
L: "Well she's obviously new, but we had better get to class now, you know how Shurm HATES it when we're late!!"  
  
(They walk into Mrs. Shurman's room and sit down)  
  
Shurm: "Ok um class now I know we have um beaten grammar to um death but um please um turn to page um 192 and um start."  
  
K: (Brushes her hair)  
  
Jackie: (walks into the room) "Sorry I'm late, I got lost"  
  
Shurm: "Alright um class, stop your grammar um for just an um second, this is Jackie um Wilhelm and she will be um joining us for the um rest of the um year."  
  
G: "YES!!"  
  
Shurm: "Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Gordon??"  
  
G: "No Sir.I mean Mam.."  
  
J: (walks over to Lizzie) "Move your in my seat!!"  
  
L: "No way, I always sit here, get a new seat  
  
J: (pushes Lizzie)  
  
L: (Pushes Jackie)  
  
Eathan: "CAT FIGHT.GO LIZZIE cuz you know you're like one giant brain, but you have legs, so your not in a jar."  
  
J: (Pulls Lizzie's hair)  
  
L: "CUBA!!!!"  
  
M: "I just lowered my cholesterol!! "  
  
E: "All the power to yah!!"  
  
J: "I don't care if you lowered your cholesterol because I have a six pack and I can beat you up!"  
  
E: "Wait, if you had a six pack to drink, wouldn't you have more cholesterol???"  
  
Sally: "YEAH LIZZIE ROCKS!!"  
  
L: "Shut up Sally, cant you see I'm kinda busy!?!"  
  
S: "Sorry, it wont happen again."  
  
J: "Go home Lizzie!!"  
  
M: "Maybe we will!!"  
  
L: "I can speak for myself..yeah maybe we will!!"  
  
(Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and Sally leave the room)  
  
G: "she has some nerve, do you know what causes nerve impulses??"  
  
S: "Shut up Gordo!!"  
  
L: "He doesn't have to."  
  
S: "Sorry, its just I thought it was what you would have said."  
  
L: "Get the hell away from me crazy stalker!!"  
  
S: (runs away crying)  
  
M: "Pipe down now, we don't need another fight!!"  
  
Tudgeman: "Lets eat a melon that is good in a cheesy sort of way, than lets produce a steak and die in a near by stable!"  
  
L: "I like Shurm."  
  
G: "I like dead babies."  
  
T: "I like to suck all the moisture from them and hang them upside down from the ceiling."  
  
G: "I have a confession to make, I am really a small woodland creature known as the chipmunk!"  
  
M: "What the fuck??"  
  
G: (Chitters and stuffs nuts into his cheek pouches) 


	2. Chapter 2

M: "I feel like singing"  
  
L: (Slaps Miranda) "Go back to Mexico ho, I'm the singer here!!" "Why not...crap I messed up, let me start over. Why not take a crazy chance. Come on, this sucks, its bad technical engineering that's what it is (points to technical engineer #1) "YOUR FIRED!!"  
  
TE#1: "Suck me, you cant sing!!"  
  
L: "Die I hate you!!"  
  
TE#1: "You are a worthless leaf weasel who attacks nuns for a living!!"  
  
L: "so??"  
  
TE#1: "You are a fat little bitch who got knocked up by a gas station attendant!"  
  
L "WHAT??"  
  
TE#1 "Your real father is Buddha!"  
  
Buddha: (frowns)  
  
Everyone: "WOW HOW RARE!!!"  
  
J: (Slaps Buddha) "You deceived me!!"  
  
B (to J) "Will you go to homecoming with me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

J: (Listens to different ring tones on her cell phone)  
  
L: (Clips her toe nails)  
  
G: (Cleans lint out of his bellybutton)  
  
J: "Lizzie you bitch, you got a toe nail in my eye!!" (throws water at Lizzie)  
  
L: "Oh great!! now I'm all wet, and I'll have to change into my gym uniform!!" (walks off to chance)  
  
B: (speaks to Moses)  
  
M: (Reads touching spirit bear)  
  
G: (Eats a banana while reading House on Mango Street)  
  
L: (Skips back in with her gym uniform on)  
  
E: "Uh Lizzie"  
  
L: "Yes Eathan!"  
  
E: "I Eathan Craft am a Potato"  
  
G: (Brushes his teeth)  
  
K: (walks over to Lizzie) "Nice outfit Lizzie, where did ya get it, a petting zoo??"  
  
L: "You already said that"  
  
G: "Did you know the Eskimo has 30 different names for snow, I read it in a book once"  
  
J: "I have a cousin who has 3 names"  
  
L: "Life is like a hot dog"  
  
M: (does the dance of the donkey)  
  
L: (Pushes Miranda against the wall) "I thought I told you to go back to Mexico ho!!  
  
M: "I don't hate you"  
  
B: (Chuckles)  
  
E: "Wow how so un rare!!" G: "Its common you baboon!!"  
  
E: "Yeah, and the moon isn't made of cheese, get real"  
  
B: "Have you ever been to the moon? I have"  
  
L: (Sings So Yesterday)  
  
G: "Did you know a goldfish has a 3 second memory, kinda like Eathan  
  
E: "whaa.??"  
  
J: (Flips her hair in Lizzie's face)  
  
G: (Tries to slit his throat with safety scissors)  
  
Shurm: (Comes over, grabs Lizzie by the ear and pulls her back into class)  
  
(the rest follow) 


	4. Chapter 4

Shurm: "I LEAVE THIS UM ROOM FOR 10 MINUTES UM AND YOU ALL.UGH UM LIZZIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR UM GYM UNIFORM?!?!? DETENTION ALL UM OF YOU!!!!"  
  
B: (chuckles)  
  
Shurm: "You too big fat man, even though I have no idea who you are!"  
  
B: "I am Buddha and I shall make you suffer!!"  
  
Shurm: (falls dead)  
  
G: "The monkey doesn't live here anymore, the monkey moved to Kentucky and took his people with him."  
  
M: "Those darn French!"  
  
G: (Praises Jackie)  
  
(Lizzie and Eathan play catch with a dead animal)  
  
J: "Get the hell away from me, I mean, I know you worship me, and like who wouldn't, look at this hair (flips her hair) but I just don't like you ok!!  
  
K: "My homecoming dress was $900, and its yellow, yo!!"  
  
Dead Animal: "Be quiet, for I am dead"  
  
B: "Rub my tummy for good luck, I will bring you jelly donuts filled with bacon!"  
  
J: "Then its not a jelly donut you fat old fool"  
  
B: "Wow Jackie, did you figure that out by yourself??"  
  
J: "No you silly man, I looked it up on the internet!!"  
  
B: "Go figure" (chuckles)  
  
(Everyone but Jackie rubs Buddha's tummy)  
  
L: "Oh my god, this is like, so fun!"  
  
J: "Be careful, you might catch his stupid!!" (flips hair)  
  
E: "Woah, like what do you keep in there dude???"  
  
B: "Evil magic to use against Jackie"  
  
J: "Eeeeeewww I think I'm catching his stupid!!" (flips her hair 10 times really fast)  
  
G: (Eats a fish)  
  
M: (Instantly disappears and is now in Mexico)  
  
K: "Yo Jackie, can you teach me how to flip my hair??"  
  
J: "Sure, I like eggs."  
  
(Kate and Jackie flip their hair in the background for 2 minutes)  
  
B: "Festering monkey pie of death!!"  
  
L: "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
B: "It means rub my tummy, I think I have a cramp."  
  
E and G: "Hey let us do it too!"  
  
B: "The more the merrier."  
  
(Lizzie's cell phone rings, Lizzie answers it)  
  
L: "Hello"  
  
M: "What the hell did that fat ass do to me?"  
  
B: "Who me?"  
  
L: "I don't know, may I ask who's calling."  
  
M: "umm.its me!!"  
  
L: "Me who??"  
  
M: "Me Miranda.ya need me to spell it out for ya you dumb bitch!?!"  
  
L: "Excuse me, but I think that it's very rude that you called me and cursed at me and I don't even know who you are!"  
  
M: "Its Miranda.M-I-R-A-N-D-A.the ho remember??!  
  
L: "Ooh yeah sorry, what the hell are you doing you stupid bitch??"  
  
M: "I was somehow magically transported to Mexico!"  
  
G: "Mexico rhymes with Toe!"  
  
E: "Did you know today is Tuesday??"  
  
B: "Really, cuz I thought tomorrow was Wednesday"  
  
J: "No Shit fat ass, it is!!"  
  
B: "Jackie, how the hell are you so smart?"  
  
J: "It's a gift" (Plays with cell phone and flips hair)  
  
B: (sprinkles stupid dust on Jackie)  
  
E: "Hey, did you know Christina Andre ate dog poo?!?"  
  
G: "I know my chicken, you have to know your chicken."  
  
(Lizzie still talking on the phone with Miranda)  
  
L: "Get back here you little bitch, we're making a movie!!"  
  
M: "Viva Mexico!!"  
  
L: "Jesus Christ!"  
  
Jesus (Voice from above): "HEY!!"  
  
L: "sorry" (hangs up the phone) "dammit!!"  
  
J: "Frog Pimple!!"  
  
M: (is at a Mexican bar getting drunk with old people)  
  
L: "Screw it, this movie is messing up my career!!"  
  
M: (still in Mexico speaking Spanish really stupidly)  
  
E: "Tomorrow I am going to dress up really fat and wear maroon socks."  
  
J: "Like my Idol Lindsay"  
  
M: (suddenly pops back up on set speaking Spanish and gibberish) 


End file.
